


[Music Collab Cover] My Love Will Never Die

by geeky24, sutekinanijinoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Claire Wyndham, Collaboration, Gen, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Lucifer (TV) Soundtrack, Music, My Love Will Never Die, Other, S4E10, cover song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky24/pseuds/geeky24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutekinanijinoiro/pseuds/sutekinanijinoiro
Summary: It's been a long time coming, and we're happy to finally share this with you!Folks, please enjoygeekyxRuu's fancover ofMy Love Will Never Dieby AG and Claire Wyndham, as heard from the finale episode of Lucifer Season 4.





	[Music Collab Cover] My Love Will Never Die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Love Will Never Die](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/525095) by AG, Claire Wyndham. 

**Music arrangement:** geeky ([geeky24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky24))  
**Vocals:** Ruu ([sutekinanijinoiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutekinanijinoiro))

[Listen to/Download .mp3 file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QdfFpd_gaJ3j2QidgsjTV1N5YFOfkk4B/view?usp=sharing)

[Listen to/Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1j1w2CG4NAQsu-2FQ3BZIhMTyj2mLERGB/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to their respective owners. :)
> 
> Now, let the post-S4 depression tears roll. T_T
>
>> P.S. Give geeky a call if you want to collab ;)


End file.
